1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery having improved safety.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, secondary batteries have been widely used for power supply of portable electronic equipment.
Further, as portable electronic equipment are more increasingly used in various fields, there is a rapidly increasing demand for secondary batteries with high capacity. Accordingly, extensive studies are being conducted to improve the safety of secondary batteries.